


GANGSTA Drabbles!

by daeminhaneul



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeminhaneul/pseuds/daeminhaneul
Summary: Ever wondered what the Handymen do when they're not busy kicking ass and taking names? These are just a few short scenes that I came up with due to the hiatus of the anime and manga. As this is my first time posting such content, feedback would be greatly appreciated. Chapters to be updated every Wednesday! (Also, possible mature contents to come later depending on how I feel about them?)





	1. Photoshoot.

**Author's Note:**

> Gangsta belongs to Kohske and I hope it continues soon!! Also, this first scene is based of the artwork that can be found here of Alex and Worick modeling famous brands: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/93/34/4d/93344d5f66883c820eca890f5192019f.jpg

“A photo shoot? What for?”

Alex had just gotten back from the dress shop as per the request of Galahad to find a new snazzy dress for her performances. Worick and Nicolas were already at home, the two on opposite ends of the couch. Worick had just informed her that a new client had called the office to schedule a photo shoot with the three Handymen.

“Says that no one will come to the store due to the fact that it borders on Corsican and Monroe territory. It’s losing money fast and it needs help from a “neutral party” to help bring the sales back up.” Worick replied. Nicolas frowned and gave a displeased grunt. “Nicolas doesn’t want to do it, and as luck would have it, we have another case to handle. We’ll leave him to it then. You and I will just have to make do, Ally." 

"Eh?" Worick eyed the dress in her hands. 

"It's for when I perform tomorrow night," she answered.

"Good choice, though those people wouldn't care even if you were singing in the nude, which isn't a bad idea now that I think about it." A small tin of mints collided with the side of his head.

"Jackass."

...

"Would you two mind getting just a little bit closer?" The photographer asked. 

Alex's face was red from frustration. Not only had they already taken dozens of pictures, but they also hadn't eaten anything all afternoon.

"Mr. Arcangelo would you please place your arms around Ms. Benedetto? We need something more passionate and intimate." 

"But, aren't we just modeling the clothes?" Worick asked. 

"Yes, but who's going to want to buy clothes if the people modeling them don't look like they like wearing it?" 

'This is a bit ridiculous,' the pair thought. 

"Come, come. We haven't got all day!" The photographer turned around to fetch a new roll of film. 

"I ought to throttle him." Alex reached over to try and grab his neck but Worick quickly swooped her in his arms. 

"Now, now darling. Let's be nice." he cooed in her ear. 

"I'm starving! We’ve been here for hours!" she angrily whispered. He wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her closer. 

"We'll go out tonight for dinner. How does that sound?" Her stomach made a gurgling sound and she sighed. A few more pictures wouldn't kill her. 

"Okay." 

He smiled. "This dress looks very good on you by the way." 

His eyes traveled down the patterned outfit in satisfaction. It was a pretty dress indeed. It was a sleeveless, low cut number with a blend of bright red and blue flowers here and there. It ended just below her preferred length and flared out ever so subtly. On her waist was a thin belt that hung loose over her hips. 

He replaced the braid of hair resting on her collarbone with his lips and whispered, "You'd look even better without it." 

She lightly slapped his shoulder. "He'll hear you!" 

Worick chuckled and lifted one of her legs so that it wrapped around his waist. To anyone else, it seemed as though they were practicing a dance. Worick pressed himself closer to her and she blushed. 

"So what if he does? He won’t dare to do anything about it."

"Hold that pose!" The photographer yelled. 

They both looked over to him, to each other, and then back to him. Worick smirked and tipped Alex backwards, placing his face in the crook of her neck. The hand on her thigh crept up ever so slowly that the photographer barely noticed. His other hand was underneath her breast, his index finger lightly massaging the area. Alex tried her best to keep her eyes on the camera but with Worick distracting her, her legs began to feel like gelatin. The camera flashed just as he gave a quick thrust of his pelvis, making her gasp.

"It's perfect! We'll use this one!" The photographer smiled. 

Alex went over to see the photo for herself. Worick had stuck his tongue out to lick his lips and to her embarrassment he had also caught her mouth open. 

"I agree." Worick put his arm over her shoulder and she looked up at him. 

"Now about our pay..."


	2. Posession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another installment of GANGSTA Drabbles! As always, I will try and post every Wednesday (class permitting). Feel free to leave some comments/ criticisms! They help me to become a better writer! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GANGSTA belongs to Kohske! (Oh, how I hope it updates soon!)

“Don’t you want to help your father and your little brother? Alex, come with me to Ergastulum.”

…

“Don’t leave me big sis. I don’t want you to go!”

…

“You damned kids! None of you should be here! Why did your mother have to die in your place!”

…

“Get off of me! GET OFF! SOMEONE HELP ME!”

…

“You bitch! I’ll show you who you’re fucking with! Get on your knees right now!”

…

“Your father sold you to me. You think I’m actually going to help you? Stupid slut…”

…

“You are mine, Alex. You will always be mine.”

…

Alex woke up with a start, her forehead drenched in sweat. Her heart hammered in her chest. “It was only a dream. Barry is dead.” she repeated to herself. 

Her nightmares had become increasingly frequent as of late, something she believed was the side effect of taking her medication. It was always the same. Barry would come and take her away from her baby brother, then she would be raped by the grotesque Twilight, and it would end with Barry punishing her by forcing her to sexually perform just for him. 

For her, there would never be any good dreams.

A light tap on the window had caught her attention and she turned her head to gaze out of the window. It was still dark out and the streets of Ergastulum were alive as though the rain would not hinder the citizens’ nightly activities. She went to the window to let some of the cool air in. She always did love the rain. It was nature’s way of cleansing the dirtiest sins, if only temporarily. There were nights that she had taken customers in alleyways while the rain poured down on them. These nights, she would tell herself that no matter how dirty she got, the rain would wash it all away. 

“You were always so naive, Alex.” the all too familiar voice informed her. 

She froze and her hands balled into fists at her sides. 

“The rain won’t help you, stupid girl. Neither will those two that took you in.” 

“Barry is dead. Worick shot Barry.” she began to repeat to herself. 

“Why haven’t you fucked them yet? Do you want me to get angry with you? Do you want me to beat you again, Alex?” 

“Barry is not here. Barry can’t hurt me anymore.” She held herself and began to shiver in fear. 

“I’ll forgive you for not obeying me, but you still need to be punished.~” A bloody hand reached out and touched her shoulder. 

“NO!” she screamed as she clawed at her assailant. 

Strong arms held her hands behind her back. 

“Please! Don’t hurt me anymore!” 

She fought against the restraint to no avail. He had already pressed her against his body. “Alex,” he said, his voice soft and pleading. 

“Please, don’t-” 

“Alex, calm down. You’re safe,” he whispered in her ear. 

Alex felt her body relax as she broke her trance. Her eyes went to the ceiling as she counted the seconds until her breathing went back to normal. A large hand patted the back of her head.

“Thank you, Worick.”

The smiled and released his hold of her, making his way to the desk to pick up a mug. “Here,” 

Alex took the mug from it and the smell of chocolate filled her nostrils. “Why-” 

“I came home earlier and saw you having a nightmare. Went to make it and came back to see you spaced out by the window.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled. 

It was good to see that he cared enough to not leave her on her own to suffer. She sat down on the couch and drank the contents of the mug in silence, aware of him placing her blanket on her shoulders. He sat next to her and stared ahead at the open window. Alex was about to ask him if he was going to go and get ready for bed when he placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to his side. 

“I’m here for you. Just relax and take deep breaths.”

She leaned into him and felt her muscles begin to relax. 

“He’s so warm,” she thought. His hand began to stroke the top of her head. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and found it hard to stay awake as he massaged her scalp. Worick took the cup from her before she dropped it and placed it on the coffee table. The front door opened and in stepped Nicolas, soaked to the bone. 

“I really hate the fucking rain,” he thought to himself as he dried off with a towel. 

He looked over to Worick to find Alex asleep in his arms. He tried his best to not show his obvious jealousy between the pair. Worick saw right through his partner's facade and smirked. 

“So what did Loretta need from you?” 

“More Corsicans brewing up trouble. Wanted me to handle it.” 

“Any word of Marco and Connie’s whereabouts?” Nicolas shook his head no. Worick sighed. 

“Granny Joel is doing her best right now. She might not think much of Marco, but she really does appreciate him for keeping an eye on the girl when he can.” 

Nicolas turned to leave. “Try to hold in your urges for tonight, eh Casanova?” 

Worick grinned as the Twilight made his way downstairs for the night. He looked down at Alex, still asleep at his side. It was going to be a long night.

…

‘It feels so warm,’ Alex dug her nose deeper into the pillow and sighed. 

She moved closer to the source of the heat and stilled when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She opened her eyes and found Worick’s face just inches from hers, his gaze trained on her. Her hands were wrapped around to what she now realized was his bare waist, trapped beneath his forearms. 

“How long was I asleep for?” she asked. 

“Three hours. I moved you to the bed when you fell asleep. It’s four in the morning now,” 

“Okay,” She buried her face into his neck. “I wanna stay here for just a bit longer, if that’s okay with you.” 

He looked down at the raven haired woman before him before tightening his grip on her waist.

It was going to be a long night indeed.


	3. Warmth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another installation of GANGSTA Drabbles! As always, comments are appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GANGSTA belongs to Kohske!

This time, Nicolas was sure that it wasn’t a nightmare. Her faced showed no signs of fear, rather, she looked very pleased. Too pleased. She opened her mouth and furrowed her brow. ‘What is she doing?’ he thought. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Worick with a grin like a Cheshire cat plastered on his face. 

“What a sight, eh?” He signed.  
“What is?” Nicolas signed back. 

“Ally’s getting off to us in her sleep.” 

Nicolas glanced down at the woman. To him it really just seemed like she was still asleep. 

“You can’t see from where you’re standing but look-” Worick motioned him to move closer and he did. His ears turned red at the sight of her hand making slow ministrations from underneath the blanket. He knew exactly what she was doing now. 

Worick put his hand on her knee. “Hey, Ally. Why don’t you let me handle that for you?” 

She woke up and quickly covered herself in embarrassment. Worick laughed and Alex threw her pillow at him. 

“Ah, don’t be like that, Ally. I take that to be a compliment when women get off to the thought of me.” Worick went back in his room to get dressed for the day. Alex looked at Nicolas, whose gaze was fixed on the bookshelf across the room. His ears were still very much red. She blushed. 

“Er, Nicolas-” He turned and headed back down the stairs to get ready as well. Alex smothered her face in the blanket.

…

“You did WHAT?” Connie exclaimed. Alex messed with the buttons of her gray jumpsuit. 

“And they saw you too?” the younger girl asked. Alex nodded and Connie broke out into a fit of laughter. 

“It’s not funny, Connie!” “I imagine it was quite a sight to the two of them indeed. I wouldn’t be surprised if they thought about jumping you from time to time. Guess that’s what happens when you have three very hormonal adults in one small apartment.” 

Alex looked at her friend in confusion. Did Connie like that sort of stuff? Was Marco into it as much as she was? 

“I don’t know Connie. Worick might flirt with me from time to time but I know he isn’t serious about it. And Nicolas finds my company more annoying than welcoming.”

Connie smirked. “You never know until you ask.”

…

The telephone rang. “Hello, you’ve reached the Handymen.” 

“Ally, it’s me.” 

“Worick, is everything alright?” she asked. 

“I was asked by Big Mama to do another job. I don’t exactly know for sure whether or not I’ll be home tonight. Just wanted to let you know” 

“Okay. Just make sure not to over exert yourself.” 

“Oh, and be good to Nic would you? Try not to charm him too much with your feminine wiles,” he joked.

“This is why I don’t like you.” 

“Ah, but weren’t you moaning my name this morning?” Worick laughed into phone when he didn’t receive a response. 

“Goodbye!” Alex slammed the phone back into its receiver and jumped when she saw Nicolas standing next to her. 

“Ah, Nicolas! When did you get back?” 

“Few minutes ago. Here,” he signed and handed over her share of the day’s profits. 

“Worick’s out on a job right now.” she told him. 

He looked down to find that her long legs were bare, the only article of clothing on her being one of his black long sleeved shirts. The shirt was big enough on her that the collar hung low, just above the tops of her breasts. And because he was standing near enough, he had an overhead view of her cleavage from when she looked up at him. He felt a slight tug in his lower abdomen. 

“Nicolas?” Nicolas grunted in reply and shed his jacket. There was blood on his shirt, and from the looks of the slash marks on the shirt, he had gotten into a pretty serious knife fight. 

“Nicolas!”

He was already halfway downstairs. She stood and followed him. Nicolas had just opened a can of sparkling water when she placed her hand on his arm. 

“What happened to you? Are you hurt?” He grunted in annoyance. “Come on, you have to take these clothes off.” she said as she tugged on his shirt. 

He sucked his teeth and made his way to the bathtub, turned on the shower and got in, not bothering to take his clothes off. 

“Nicolas! What are you doing?” 

“It’s easier this way to wash out the blood.” 

“You’ll get sick,” 

Nicolas rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. She gave him a once over to assess the damage. Thankfully, none of the blood seemed to have come from him. She looked up at him to find that he was staring down at her. 

She blushed. “I’ll fix your shirt up for you. I can do the same for your pants if you want.” 

“I’m keeping the pants on,” 

She nodded, taking the shirt to be washed in the kitchen sink.

…

There was no way in hell that he was going to tell her that he had an erection. 

Since the previous night that he and Worick found Alex masturbating on the couch, he couldn’t bring himself to stop thinking about it. Her delicate fingers working effortlessly to reach orgasmic bliss, the way her mouth was parted slightly after she said his name. He imagined those same fingers reaching down to grab a hold of him, her face just inches away from his manhood. Her tongue would protrude out from her glossy lips...

But of course he couldn’t tell her that. 

Alex was an attractive woman, no one could deny it. Whenever they went out, she would get stares from both men and women alike. Nicolas would sometimes catch words from their lips as they passed, from ‘gorgeous’ to ‘an easy fuck.’ He would never tell her that whenever they went to Bastard, he would be slightly annoyed by all of the attention she received from her male fans. He didn’t want anyone else to have the opportunity to have her like he wanted to have her. He was even jealous of the fact that whenever he came to check up on her at night, he would find her in Worick’s bed in his embrace. He would never tell her that he wanted to be the one that she went to when she had a nightmare.

Now he stood in the bathtub, cold water spraying down on him, trying to clear his head because she just so happened to be wearing one of his shirts. Nicolas could not deny his sexual attraction to her no matter how much he tried. 

He got out and grabbed the nearest towel. Alex had already hung his shirt to dry by one of the open windows. At the moment, she sat at the desk skimming over the pages of his treasured sign language book. Nicolas walked over to her side and grabbed a dry shirt from the rack on the wall. The telephone rang and Alex moved to pick it up. 

“Hello, you’ve reached the Handymen. How may we help you?” 

Alex turned to face Nicolas. He was focused on the task of fastening each of the buttons on his shirt, not daring to be transfixed by the sight of her legs again. 

“Yes, I’ll let him know. Thank you for calling.” She hung up and motioned for the Twilight to look at her. 

“Mr. Chad has a job for you.” 

Nicolas nodded and grabbed his weapon. Alex looked down at his pants and covered her mouth. There was no mistaking the bulge that was there. She reached for his arm. 

“What?” 

“Why don’t you change into something a bit dryer?” she blushed. 

…

“You should’ve stayed behind.”

He said it for her own good, since she was inexperienced in handling weapons or even doing jobs of this sort of nature, but really he was beginning to get annoyed by how oblivious she was to the stares she received once they went into police station. He had given the lusting detectives a terrifying glare before they were rushing to get back to work.

“Your client wants you to get rid of the thugs that keep harassing his fish market business in the neutral territory. He’s offered to pay a grand for accepting and twenty-five hundred to finish.” He looked over to Alex. “I mean it this time. Take every single one of them out.”

She followed him to the location of the assignment and watched as he took the targets out one by one. He had done it so swiftly, hacking each and every one of them until they were nothing more than a bloody pile of limbs. Or so he had thought. As Alex watched on from the shadows, she hadn’t noticed the man behind her or the bat in his hand. Nicolas looked over just in time to see the bat make contact with her head. Not a second later, he was behind the man, slicing his head clean off of his shoulders.

Alex was beginning to lose consciousness. She saw the head of her assailant roll a few feet away from her, terror etched onto his face. Nicolas went over and Alex swore she felt the wrath of the Twilight emanating from his body as he jammed his sword into the attacker’s head over and over again. He looked over to her then. Her eyes closed as he reached down to grab her.

…

“Dr. Theo, she’s waking up!” Alex faintly heard Nina say. 

She opened her eyes to the white ceiling above her, trying to take in her surroundings. She was in one of the beds in Theo’s clinic and her head felt like it was going to explode. Nina ran over to her.

“How are you feeling, Alex?” she asked. 

Alex tried to sit up, taking note of the throbbing in her head. “What happened?” 

“Nicolas said that you passed out after getting hit on the head. He brought you over as fast as he could. You’ve been comatose for a couple of hours.” Dr. Theo stood at the end of the bed. “Not to worry. I did a neurological scan and there didn’t seem to be anything wrong. The attacker might have only meant to knock you out. As long as you get the proper rest, you should be fine. And since you’re here, I’ll give you your refills.” He left to tend to his other patients. 

“Ah, Alex?” 

“Yes Nina?” 

“Nico might not tell you but he was very worried.” Alex blushed. “Really?” 

Nina nodded. “He kept pacing back and forth. Dr. Theo threatened to kick him out if he kept going. After we treated you, he stood by your side the whole time.” 

Alex looked around. “Where is he?”

“He’s on the roof, I think.” 

Alex moved to get up. “You can’t move around too much! Dr. Theo said that you need to rest.” Nina warned. 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” 

“I’ll get you some painkillers and something to eat,” the younger girl smiled.

…

When he came back down, he noticed that the lights had been turned off and that she was asleep. Nina had informed him earlier that she had woken up, but he decided to give Alex some room before he came down again. He sat down on the stool next to her. Alex shifted and slowly opened her eyes. 

“Nicolas?” she called out.

She couldn’t see very well in the darkness but when he grunted in response, she was reassured that it was indeed him sitting there. She smiled. 

“Thank you,” she signed.

She reached up to touch his cheek. He didn’t see Alex then. Instead he saw the broken woman that he went to visit almost all the time. He couldn’t deny that Veronica and Alex looked vaguely similar, but when he felt her fingertips trace his jawline, she was Alex again. He leaned his head into her palm, enjoying the warmth from her hand. 

“Your signing is still shit.”


	4. Belong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Welcome to GANGSTA Drabbles! As always, comments are welcome and appreciated. This chapter back tracks a little to when Alex first joined the Handymen. P.S. HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD THE NEWS THAT KOHSKE IS FINALLY BETTER AND GANGSTA IS COMING BACK????? Anyways, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GANGSTA belongs to Kohske AND I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY IT'S COMING BACK!!!

Part One

“I’ll get you for this you filthy bitch!” the customer yelled as he held his bleeding member down the alleyway. 

Not long after he left, she emerged, clutching the money he had paid her in one hand and wiping the blood from her mouth and nose with the other. She saw them then, standing in front of the small convenience shop that they frequently visited.

“I told you not to come around here anymore, prostitute. You’ll ruin my business!” The old woman behind the stall shook her fist at her. The prostitute glanced once more at the two men before making her way down the stairs to find her next customer. 

“Does she come around often?” the taller man asked, leaning against the wall of the stairs to look down at the fleeting woman. 

‘Wow. Monster tits,’ he thought with a smile. 

"Different people comin’ and goin’ nowadays. She’s always wandering around here, gets me upset.” 

At the bottom of the steps, the prostitute felt something light land on the top of her head. She reached for it and seeing that it was a handkerchief, glanced up to find that no one was there.

…

The combined weight of the two made the crate underneath them creak with each movement. With each grunt and moan, she felt herself being tarnished more and more. He dismounted then, throwing bills at her as he fixed himself and left. She supported her head on her arm and grabbed for the money. It was a disgusting deed, but it had to be done. Barry had promised her a place to live and food to eat and in return, she had let him use her body as a means of repayment. She steadied herself and fixed her underwear, dropping the handkerchief. She stared at the material before picking it back up and holding it close, praying that somehow, somewhere, the world would find a place for her.

…

Barry was dead. They saw to it that he and his underlings would no longer walk the earth. She saw him lying there in a pile of his own blood and walked towards him. It was over. She didn’t belong to him anymore. She was a free woman. But she knew in her heart that he would always be the cause of her misery. He had made sure to leave his mark on her. 

She picked up the gun that lie on the ground near him. She didn’t remember whether or not she was crying before or after she had arrived but she wiped the tears away angrily as she fired the rounds one by one into his body. The tall blond crossed his arms and looked away while the other man simply watched with a sinister smirk. The bullets stopped and she dropped the gun, wiping her face one last time before she made her way out of the alley. 

“I can finish her if you can’t do it, Worick.” The shorter man signed. 

“Nicolaaaas,” Worick whined.

The swordsman sighed. “I’ll make an exception just for you, fool,” he replied. 

Worick grinned and caught up to the woman, looping his arm around her shoulders.

…

“Is this a fucking joke? That’s Barry’s woman! I told you to eliminate everyone from that organization!” the chief yelled. 

“Ah, but didn’t you say that we could take anything we wanted as loot?” Worick wrapped his arm around the woman’s shoulder. “The Handymen also collect this kind of loot as well.” 

“This is not okay. You think that the clients will let this pass! It’s -” 

Nicolas swiftly kicked the patrol car and had it teetering on its side. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Nicolas finally spoke in broken, slurred words.

“We owe you guys, sure. But you ain’t the boss of us, Chad. See, it’s called give and take. Give us what we want or we might take your head next!” Nicolas gave a sinister grin. 

Chad grunted. “Fine. Do what the fuck you want.”

…

She sat there on the steps with the white handkerchief in hand. Looking up and seeing Nicolas, she signed him a quick ‘thank you’ to which he turned away. “Hey, Alex. Do me a favor?” Worick called from the other window. “Sure. What is it?” “I’m heading out. Could I leave the phone to you? You know Nic can’t answer.”

…

The phone rang.  
“Thank you for calling. You’ve reached the Handymen. How may we help you?”  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Part Two

He watched as she writhed in her sleep on the too small couch. She was having a nightmare again, he could tell. Her forehead was soaked in sweat. 

‘Must be really bad,’ he thought as he tapped her shoulder. 

She shot up instantly, breathing heavily. Nicolas grunted and she looked up at him. “You were shaking.” he signed.

“Thank you,” she said. 

She wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head. Nicolas stared silently before going back downstairs. Alex heard the disappearing footsteps and mentally cursed herself for letting him see her like that.

…

Worick entered the apartment to find Alex in the same position that he found her in when he woke up. This worried him. On some occasions, he’d wake up in the middle of the night to find her lying next to him after she had a nightmare. He would wrap his arms around her and together they would fall back asleep. 

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

“Ally, you okay?” She looked up at him but returned her gaze to the window in front of her. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked again, this time sitting next to her on the couch. 

Her gazed was still fixed to the window. She felt herself slipping again into the same dark corner that she had been in all day. Although the pills that Dr. Theo had helped with the hallucinations of having Barry’s corpse around her, it did not help to shut out the feeling of helplessness each and every time Barry had abused and used her. His words echoed in her brain, reminding her that she was nothing but a whore. That she would never go back to her family because her mind, body, and soul belonged to him. 

Most of her nightmares were the same. Barry would come into her room, angry, drunk, and reeking of cheap cologne and sex. She had long since given up trying to reason with him before he tried to touch her. It only made him more violent. She would say nothing when his hands gripped her shoulders hard enough to leave a bruise as he pressed her against the wall. She would say nothing when he forced his lips upon her, his tongue forcing its way inside to claim her as his own. She would say nothing as his bony hands ripped her dress from her body to feel her up. She would say nothing when he forced himself in her, not bothering to ask if she was comfortable with him doing so. She was his and no one could question him about it. When he had his fill of her and released his seed in her- thank goodness she was on birth control and never had to worry about getting pregnant from the monster- he would fix himself up and leave to find another woman to lay with. She would always lie in the cold, hard bed alone, and not daring to make enough noise to make him come back and hit her, she would silently cry herself to sleep. 

Worick didn’t expect for her to crawl into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck. He didn’t expect her to run her nose along the side of his jaw or to start kissing the corners of his mouth. 

“Ally?” he whispered. 

He felt the tears before he saw them, the slight breeze in the room indicating that his jaw was moist. He pulled her away from him to look into her eyes. She was dazed, no doubt reeling again from the stress and drugs Barry had given to her. If there was anything more than he wanted in the world, it was to see her completely rid of Barry altogether. To never have encountered the man in the first place. She had so much to give to the world with her love and kindness that she didn’t deserve a life of living in a place like Ergastulum. 

Connie had told him about the key right after Alex had left. He wondered why she still hadn’t decided to leave this horrible life behind. Didn’t she have a family to go back to? Didn’t she mention leaving behind a little brother? 

She tried to kiss him again and he held her firmly in place. 

“Alex, you need to stop this right now.” 

He could see in her eyes that reality was coming back to her. Another tear had fallen and he swiped it away with his thumb. 

“I’m so sorry.” She leaned her head into his shoulder and he sighed, wrapping his arms around her. 

“It’s alright, hon. I’m here,” he reassured her. 

…

Alex woke up in his bed again. Worick had moved her there once she had fallen asleep on him, she figured. Beside her, he lay sound asleep. He really was an attractive man, even if he was missing an eye. She ran her fingers through his blond locks and he sighed, tightening his arm around her waist. Despite the fact that Worick was indeed a man, she never had to worry about him taking advantage of her while she slept. Maybe that’s why she was always at ease when she found herself asleep in his bed. Yes, Worick tried and failed plenty of times to hit on her, but it was only really a joke to the two of them. Casually flirting with her, it wasn’t as though he truly cared about her, right? 

Granted, most men only wanted to fuck her and leave it at that, but she knew that both Nicolas and Worick weren’t like that with her. She was grateful enough that the two men even gave her a place to stay, a sign of thanks for her becoming their personal secretary. She would never take advantage of this act of kindness towards her, no matter how much she was beginning to like the two of them. It didn’t concern her that Worick had been gracing the beds of both men and women. Who was she to judge when she had done the same, trying her damndest to make a living in the hell that her parents brought her into? It didn’t concern her that Nicolas was called a monster by others. It wasn’t his fault that he was born a Twilight. He was only doing what he did best. She knew that the two men probably didn’t consider her anything more than just an associate and she was fine with that. 

Besides, who would ever come to love a former prostitute who still had trouble learning to love herself?

 

The sun was already setting outside and she realized that it was her turn to make dinner tonight. She got up without waking the blond Handyman and made her way to the kitchen downstairs. Nicolas was there. He too lie asleep on the couch with his katana lying across his chest. Taking a step closer to get a better look at him, he hadn’t gotten completely comfortable as his combat boots were still on. Then again Nicolas wasn’t the type to go and get completely undressed just to feel comfortable. Should the need arise to protect himself, he would rather be fully clothed than caught off guard. She traced the muscles of his bare arms with her eyes. He had many scars, no doubt from the countless fights he got into when doing jobs over the years. She wanted to run her fingers over them but knew that it would be an invasion of his personal space. The last time she had accidentally woken him up from his sleep he had almost taken her head clean off of her shoulders. Instead, she opted to make her way to the small kitchen and began to prepare dinner.

…

He felt her presence the minute she approached him. He wasn’t really asleep, he was simply relaxing after a long day’s work. He was watching her now as she bustled about the small kitchen. She moved quickly, almost gracefully, from one task to the next. He saw her shoulders jerk and watched as she clutched her hand in pain. She turned on the faucet and ran cold water over the burn. Nicolas sat up and placed the katana to the side, grunting to catch her attention.

She turned to him. He motioned for her to come over to him to he could examine the wound. Alex cautiously made her way over. She expected him to scold her for waking him up with all the movement but he reached for her hand and gently took hold, making sure not to hurt her. Grabbing the first aid kit from behind the couch, he quickly applied a salve and wrapped the wound in a gauze. 

“How does it feel?” he signed. 

“Better. Thank you, Nicolas.” She turned away to go but he held her wrist. 

“You’re not okay. You’re too jumpy.” Alex gave no response as she looked to the floor and fidgeted with her fingers. 

Nicolas stood up and turned off the stove. “We’ll eat out tonight. Don’t want another accident happening.” 

He went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of sparkling water, holding one out for her to take. She nodded in thanks. It might not have been much to anyone else, but Alex greatly appreciated what it seemed like Nicolas was trying to do. He was only comforting her in the only way he knew how and that was by offering his silent presence. 

“You’ll be okay.” he signed.

It was all that she ever hoped, prayed, and told herself.


End file.
